Lee en las páginas de mi corazón
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: "Permite que mis palabras expresen la realidad y no la oculten, como hice contigo y con muchos otros, dame la oportunidad de probarte cuán humano puedo ser. Déjame ser un hombre por ti." Fic en honor al día del Amor y la Amistad.


_**Nota de la Autora: **_De acuerdo, esto es un fic en honor a la festividad de San Valentín y como tal —espero no ofender a nadie—, es bastante ridículo, sin mucho sentido, con las personalidades de los personajes (en especial Malchior) bastante distorsionadas y justificaciones muy banales. Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello. Pero quería experimentar con algo y lo he logrado. El resultado no ha sido el que esperaba y estoy lejos de estar orgullosa de él, pero como experimento ha sido interesante y eso es lo que vale. Ojalá puedan encontrar algún disfrute en él —pese a mis vanas esperanzas— o algún interés. Son catorce páginas de Word (vaya coincidencia ¿no?), así que es extenso. Sin embargo, ojalá lo encuentren al menos ameno. ¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer!

**Advertencia:** AU. O mejor dicho, licencia literaria: Malchior no peleó en la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal en el Universo de este fic. Otro detalle: la interpretación de la naturaleza de Malchior es una apreciación personal, no la definitiva ni la canon. Saludos.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Lee en las páginas de mi corazón**_

Raven entró lentamente a su habitación, algo fastidiada porque la alarma de la Torre hubiera interrumpido sus quehaceres de la tarde. Si tan sólo hubiera sido una amenaza real, no le habría molestado —era su deber—, pero sólo había sido Control Fenómeno con sus usuales tonterías y juguetes, protestando porque un especial ridículo de ciencia ficción había sido reemplazado por la programación de San Valentín.

La hechicera resopló al recordarlo. Debía admitir que era irritante ver las calles cubiertas de anuncios sobre el Día de los Enamorados y escuchar las continuas preguntas de Starfire sobre con quién saldría ese año. ¡Todo porque había pasado un San Valentín con ese chico, Goth! Había sido agradable, sí, pero sólo eso. No era como si todos los años fuera a hacer lo mismo. Ese día no se encontraba entre uno de sus favoritos —más allá de la ridiculez del comercio y el consumismo— por la simple razón de que le era particularmente difícil mantener un completo control de sus emociones con tantos sentimientos especialmente poderosos en el ambiente: desde el cariño, la amistad, el amor, hasta la impaciencia, el deseo, el frenetismo y el odio de los que estaban en contra de la celebración. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? Sólo era un estúpido día.

Un estúpido día en el que ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer —como había, en vano, tratado de explicárselo a Starfire— como meditar, practicar algo de magia o simplemente descansar.

—Tu presencia alegra mi corazón, Raven —susurró la ya conocida voz de Malchior desde su libro, ahora puesto en el antiguo atril—. Ya echaba de menos tu encantadora compañía.

Raven rodó los ojos con incredulidad y sarcasmo.

—Buen intento, Malchior, pero hoy no es tu mejor día. Has dicho mejores. —La ironía y el desdén fluía por su voz.

El hechicero se mantuvo en un silencio dolido, como siempre. No obstante de la poca agradable reacción de la híbrida, él siempre, tarde o temprano, volvía a hablar, como si disfrutara siendo menospreciado verbalmente… o como si mantuviera la esperanza de que algún día ella creyera en sus palabras. Qué iluso.

Y ahí Raven apuntó otra cosa importante que hacer en lugar de seguir el delirio comercial y global de San Valentín: disfrutar molestando/contradiciendo/silenciando/dejando con las palabras en la boca a Malchior con sus ácidos comentarios.

¿Cómo era que Malchior había recuperado el derecho a dirigirle la palabra? ¿Cómo era que volvía a estar en su atril y no en el fondo de un baúl? Había sido un proceso bastante peculiar que inició un mes luego de que el equipo volviera de combatir y derrotar a la Hermandad del Mal, en una mañana algo fría en la Torre. Raven se hallaba meditando en su cuarto cuando escuchó la voz del hechicero saliendo desde el baúl donde yacía desde hacía bastante tiempo. La joven recordaba perfectamente las palaras que había dicho, así como también la rabia y el asco —también el dolor, aunque eso no lo admitiría— que había sentido al oírlo.

—_Raven, sé que mis palabras no son ni serán nunca bienvenidas, pero no puedo esperar más para pronunciarlas. Lamento mucho lo que hice, lamento cada palabra, cada gesto y cada intención. Mis acciones no tienen más justificación que mi vil egoísmo y lo lamento. Sé que no me creerás y que tu perdón es imposible, pero sólo deseaba que supieras que lo siento._

¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle algo así? ¿Cómo había osado pensar siquiera que ella lo escucharía? ¿Cómo había sido tan descarado para disculparse luego de todo lo sucedido? Se sintió tentada de agarrar el libro y arrancar una a una sus infames páginas, pero logró controlar ese arrebato y optó por simplemente ignorarlo. El espíritu orgulloso sólo era vencido con la indiferencia. Malchior no volvió a decir palabra en lo que restó del día ni tampoco lo hizo al siguiente, pero al tercer día volvió a disculparse, esta vez con distintas y más palabras. Y así se convirtió en rutina: cada día por medio, la voz del hechicero se alzaba para expresar su—supuesto— arrepentimiento, mientras ella hacía lo posible por no oírlo. Un mes transcurrió de esa costumbre, cuando el albino comenzó a añadir a su rutina, preguntas sobre el día a día, como si fueran dos viejos amigos charlando en un salón.

—_¿El sol brilla en lo alto este nuevo día o las nubes cubren el firmamento?_

_ —¿Cómo ha resultado la misión? Esa alarma, si me permites un humilde comentario, es muy útil, pero a veces puede ser francamente una molestia. Si la escucho hasta yo, que estoy metido en una baúl..._

_ —¿Has tenido la oportunidad de leer las reflexiones del sabio Juk, el errante? Te lo recomiendo profundamente, es una antología mágica encomiable y especialmente útil._

Y ella se descubría respondiéndole. Fría, dura y cruelmente, pero respondiéndole al fin. Aquello se transformó en una constante diaria y la hechicera, luego de algún tiempo, tomó una decisión algo arriesgada: sacó al libro del baúl y lo colocó en su viejo atril. ¿Para qué si él podía hablarle desde allí de todas maneras? Porque deseaba tener al libro cerca de ella, quería tenerlo a él cerca. Se dijo que lo había hecho para probarse a sí misma que no volvería a caer en sus juegos y así era. Que sería capaz de oír sus hechizantes palaras y mirar sus ojos profundos sin volver a creer en sus mentiras. Quería probarse que ya no lo amaba, que era lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para tratar con él.

No obstante de esa férrea voluntad, no podía negar que disfrutaba con la conversación culta y elevada que con él mantenía. Podía hablar de innumerables temas, él siempre lograba mantener el tópico interesante. A veces se enzarzaban en discusiones y largos debates o él compartía algunos rudimentos de magia que ella escuchaba con desconfianza. Lo único que lo que no se permitía hablar era todo lo que tuviera que ver con asuntos personales. Sin embargo, él siempre parecía adivinar cuando algo le perturbaba y la joven odiaba encontrar alivio o consuelo en sus falsas palabras.

—_La ira es una emoción poderosa y terrible, cuyas consecuencias pueden ser horribles. ¿Sería una descortesía preguntar por qué tal tempestad atenaza tu alma, Raven? _

—_Veo la sombra de una desconocida tristeza en tus ojos y mi corazón se pregunta por qué._

_ —Me honraría profundamente, mi doncella, si compartiera el motivo de vuestra aparente alegría._

Había olvidado lo bien que la hacía sentir, lo sinceros que sonaban sus cumplidos lo mucho que se entendían, lo parecidos que eran. Había olvidado lo irresistible que él podía ser. Había olvidado todas las razones por las que se había enamorado. Pero eso ya no importaba. Nada de eso importaba ya, aquello era simplemente parte del pasado… o eso quería creer.

Y ya había transcurrido un año desde la primera vez que él se disculpara. Sus amigos no sabían nada sobre aquellas secretas conversaciones tanto porque solía ser cuidadosa al mantenerlas como porque se había protegido con un conjuro previsor que impedía salir el sonido a voluntad.

Los Titanes no tenían por qué preocuparse por ello. Él era su problema y ella lo manejaría. Había pasado un año sin crear un caos ¿no? Podía soportarlo.

—¿Dónde te encontrabas? —insistió Malchior con una nota de preocupación que la hechicera ignoró.

—En una misión. ¿No escuchaste la alarma? —repuso con dureza.

El soltó un bufido de resignación.

—Semejante ruido infernal es imposible de pasar por alto —dijo él con tranquilidad—. Me refería a quién enfrentaron esta ocasión.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—¿Por qué estás especialmente difícil hoy, Raven? Siempre has compartido conmigo las peripecias de un día de trabajo. Después de todo, no es como si fuera a contárselo a alguien —ironizó.

La hechicera le fulminó con la mirada, más por costumbre que por otra razón y se sentó en su cama, evitando hacer contacto visual con sus penetrantes ojos de papel. Se cruzó de piernas y reguló su respiración antes de dignarse a contestar.

—Control Fenómeno protestaba por el Día de San Valentín. Fue una verdadera idiotez, pero debíamos ir —terminó por decir, expresando la molestia que le había causado el evento.

—¿San Valentín? Me declaro ignorante al respecto. ¿De qué se trata tal día? —preguntó el mago con educada curiosidad.

Raven soltó un resoplido. Eso era lo último que le faltaba. Tener que explicarle una irritante festividad a un irritante auditor. Barajó la idea de simplemente ignorarlo y ponerse a leer, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a insistir sobre el tema y "al mal paso, darle prisa". Más valía salir del embrollo rápidamente.

—Es una celebración que festeja el amor y la amistad; es hoy, por cierto. Es un día completamente comercial. Los novios salen y se compran cosas como flores, chocolates, peluches y cosas parecidas —recitó la chica rápidamente—. Es todo muy rosa y cursi.

El hechicero, ante su total sorpresa, rió suavemente. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—¿Es molestia lo que oigo salir de tus labios, mi dulce Raven? —preguntó Malchior, aún riéndose—. ¿Por qué odias un día que debería ser el más importante de tu cultura?

—¿El más importante de _mi _cultura, dices? ¿Bromeas?

—Bueno, tengo entendido que la sociedad actual basa su cimiento en la idea del amor, las relaciones personales, la amistad y armonía entre los individuos. Y este día celebra todo eso. ¿No es así?

Ella guardó silencio unos minutos, con una ceja alzada irónicamente.

—Pues no, no es así. Es sólo un día más. —Su tono era adecuadamente cortante y se enorgulleció de ello—. No es una celebración demasiado importante, se basa básicamente en comprarle flores y lo que ya te dije a tu novio o novia. Sólo eso.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—¿Quién dijo que me molestaba? Me es indiferente —especificó—. Lo único que me irrita son las emociones tan descontroladas que siento durante este día. Y la gente estúpida comprando tonterías.

El hechicero volvió a reír suavemente, molestando a la híbrida que no recordaba haber dicho nada gracioso. Sin embargo, pronto él volvió a quedarse en silencio, ese silencio incómodo y emocional que él siempre creaba. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Trataba de hacerla sentir culpable y, en ocasiones, lo lograba, pero jamás lo admitía. Después de todo, ¿por qué debería sentirse culpable? ¡Era él quien debería sentirse así!

—Y… tus amigos ¿celebran San Valentín? —inquirió Malchior en un tono de voz mucho más grave y vacilante. Raven frunció el ceño, desconfiada. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio? ¿De la risa a la timidez? La chica lo pasó por alto y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama.

—Pues sí. Robin y Starfire ya salieron en una cita. Chico Bestia creo que va a intentar hacer algo parecido con Terra y me parece que Cyborg estaba decidiendo si salir con Abeja, Jinx o Sarah —resumió con inexpresividad.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él rápidamente. La híbrida soltó un bufido de desdén y miró con seriedad a los ojos del mago.

—Yo no tengo ninguna cita, si es que eso es lo que te preguntas —dijo simplemente—. No es como si alguien quisiera salir conmigo, de todas maneras. Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. San Valentín es una celebración sin sentido.

—Cuando estás solo —apuntó Malchior.

—¿Perdón?

—Comento que este día parece sin sentido, porque no tienes alguien con quien celebrarlo. Si no fuera ese el caso, quizás lo encontrarías ameno, Raven. Y dudo mucho que no exista alguien que desee invitarte a salir. Eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida y sincera. ¿Qué hombre no desearía salir contigo?

—Ahórrate el discurso, Malchior, no me interesa oírlo —gruñó la chica, levantándose bruscamente—. Tus mentiras dejaron de surtir efecto hace bastante tiempo ¿recuerdas?

—No son mentiras.

Ella no contestó. No deseaba oírlo. No hacía más que decir mentiras. ¿Hermosa? Sí y también Trigon. Sus cumplidos eran simplemente palabras de cartón, dichas para convencerla y hacerla caer en sus garras. Pues no lo haría. No lo haría. Y al infierno con su teoría sobre San Valentín. No le molestaba estar sola y aquello no era negación. La soledad era su aliada y su destino. Sólo en solitario podía ser ella misma y estar a salvo, sin la constante dificultad de las relaciones humanas, sin el constante miedo de salirse de control, sin la constante sensación —inútil y estúpida— de que era una extranjera en tierra extraña, eternamente forastera incluso entre sus amigos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sólo estaba pensando tonterías. Había cosas que hacer, mejores cosas en las que pensar. Maldijo a Malchior por causar esas distracciones en su mente. Él siempre lo lograba, siempre lograba colarse por sus pensamientos y hundirla en la tristeza. Como también lograba animarla con tan sólo su presencia. La hechicera trataba de luchar contra ello cada vez que lo escuchaba, pero era innegable la afinidad que tenían. Ambos eran seres de oscuridad, ambos alojaban monstruos en su interior, ambos eran incomprendidos, ambos eran solitarios. Raven negó con la cabeza, mientras revisaba su estante en busca de un particular libro. No, ella tenía a sus amigos. Ella no estaba sola. Y ella no permitía que su demonio interior la invadiera. Eran totalmente diferentes. No obstante, los sentimientos de la híbrida la contradecían. Odiaba sentirse bien con él. Odiaba sentir resurgir en ella todo lo que había sentido la primera vez que lo conoció. Pero no, no sería lo mismo. Ella no lo amaba. Y él _ciertamente_ tampoco lo hacía, nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Hay algún motivo en especial por la cual te has quedado mirando la estantería fijamente? —preguntó Malchior, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que te detesto —respondió ácidamente.

—Aunque lamento mucho disentir contigo, Raven, si me odiaras de verdad no estaría hablando contigo ahora, sino hecho cenizas —apuntó el hechicero con arrogancia y un dejo de tristeza.

—Quizás solamente te estoy torturando. Y además disfrutas con mi molestia ¿no?

—Eres tú la que se tortura con mi presencia, creo que me lo has comentado en varias ocasiones. No entiendo por qué insistes en creer que trato de molestarte. Quizás deba cambiar mi rutina de disculpas y hacerla diaria.

—Por Azar, no —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No veo cómo podrías impedírmelo. El fin de esto es que me creas. No digo más porque sé que mi vida corre riesgo, pero hay muchas más cosas que siento y que quisiera compartir contigo. He cambiado. ¿O me escuchas como queriendo salir para conquistar el mundo?

—Es cierto, más vale que no compartas nada o te haré pedazos —lo amenazó ella, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba estúpidamente. No deseaba oír sus mentiras. Porque eso eran: sólo mentiras. Sólo un dragón desesperado por salir de su prisión. Un traidor. Nada más—. No importa cuánto repitas tus mentiras, Malchior, no se volverán verdad.

—Esa no es mi idea. Lo que planteo es que de tanto repetir esa verdad, tú la puedas creer, mi dulce Raven —siseó él con una voz resignada—. No voy a perder la esperanza. Después de todo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. No es como si hiciera mucho aquí adentro. "Uh, libros que he leído cien mil veces, qué emocionante".

Raven volvió a voltearse para que Malchior no pudiera ver la sonrisa que se había esbozado involuntariamente en su cara. Aquello había sido divertido. Fingió estar concentrada en la búsqueda de un libro, pero lo cierto era que sentía como sus emociones se rebelaban contra su control. Malchior comenzaba, nuevamente, a ser como la soledad: confiable, seguro, tranquilo, tentador, confortante… querido. ¡No podía permitirlo! Él no la amaba. Nunca lo hizo ni nunca lo haría. Debía quitarse esas ideas de la mente. _Estúpido San Valentín_, pensó, culpando al irritante día de todos sus problemas. _"Los corazones no son útiles hasta que se hacen irrompibles". _Recordó de improviso esa frase. Sí, eso era. Su corazón debía ser irrompible. Y para ello simplemente debía no creer. No creer en sus trucos y engaños. Mantenerse alejada. No sentir.

Se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo y decidió dejar de reflexionar sobre Malchior. Sólo necesitaba distraerse. Necesitaba recobrar el control. Esa chica emocional y neurótica no era ella; Raven era racional, comedida y madura, reflexionaba las cosas con tranquilidad. Malchior y San Valentín —estúpido San Valentín— la habían alterado, eso era todo. Se sentó nuevamente en su cama y comenzó a meditar, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas. Sus emociones díscolas le habían hecho salirse de personaje y creer en tonterías.

Meditó unos minutos y luego abrió los ojos, con la mente mucho más clara. Sentía simpatía por Malchior, aquello era cierto, había afinidad entre ellos y era inútil negarlo. Pero controlaría a sus emociones para que no evolucionaran a más como la primera vez. Estaría alerta ante sus mentiras y halagos y mantendría una actitud difícil y precavida. Él no se merecía más. La hechicera intentaba racionalizar sus avivados sentimientos y minimizar la intensidad de sus no aceptados deseos, no queriendo admitir ni ante sí misma que su corazón empezaba lentamente a ceder, a creerle.

Se levantó y comenzó a sacar varios libros. Quizás podía comenzar su práctica de magia; reguló su respiración, pronunció las palabras del libro abierto en su cama y se concentró para ensayarlo.

—Te recomendaría que levitases para practicar magia de ese tipo —dijo Malchior, rompiendo su concentración. Ella suspiró—. Siento la clase de energía que usas y te digo con sinceridad que fluirá mejor si levitas.

Dividida entre la frustración y el agrado, la joven obedeció. Así transcurrieron algunas horas, ella practicando distintos conjuros y él dándole consejos a cada tanto. Era un maestro paciente y condescendiente con la ironía desdeñosa de Raven.

—Ezcaro irium vizark —murmuró la híbrida. Nada sucedió y la chica frunció el ceño, contrariada.

—¿Qué hacía ese encantamiento? —inquirió Malchior con curiosidad.

—Estaba en un idioma propio algo complejo, pero según entendí descubre cualquier sortilegio mágico en un perímetro.

—¿En qué libro se alojaba?

—Unos pergaminos de Azarath —apuntó ella sin mucho interés—. Conocimientos de magia recogidos por los monjes del Templo de Azar.

—Ya veo, quizás sólo estés algo cansada. Parece magia muy poderosa y, por muy fuerte y experta que seas, el uso de ella gasta grandes cantidades de energía.

—No te cansas de intentar complacerme, ¿verdad? —ironizó ella.

—Cuando tengo la oportunidad de contar con la envidiable presencia de tan encomiable y hermosa dama, bandido y ciego sería si no lo hiciera notar.

Ella le miró con fastidio, ignorando campalmente la tonta calidez en su interior. Más cumplidos vacíos. Eso eran simplemente. No debía creerlos, debía crear un corazón irrompible, incapaz de ver su hielo derretido ante la mentira. Decidió que el silencio era la mejor arma y hojeó los pergaminos empastados con curiosidad. Malchior respetó el silencio durante algunos minutos de una manera que a Raven le pareció peculiar. En efecto, luego él susurró con un estremecedor candor intenso:

—Raven, ¿querrías que yo pudiera salir de este libro, como cuando salí como el hombre de papel?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —masculló Raven con el corazón extrañamente acelerado.

—Por favor, responde a la pregunta, Raven.

La ilusión de fortaleza y frialdad se rompió durante aquellos segundos, hundiendo en su caída a la máscara de la joven semi demonio independiente y segura de sí misma para catapultar a la superficie a la simple chica adolescente, cuyas emociones contradecían a sus intenciones y al terrible pasado. Sintió dolorosamente como su voluntad temblaba y sus sentimientos la estrangulaban. Sus ojos estaban llenos de todos los deseos y emociones que ella no se permitía sentir. Se sintió estúpida y vulnerable cuando las palabras del hechicero no lo ameritaban. ¿Qué sucedería cuando él intentara jugadas más sutiles y profundas? No podía permitirse ser tan débil. Con un gran esfuerzo, se mantuvo impasible.

—No te voy a sacar de ese libro, Malchior.

—Sólo deseo saber si querrías.

La joven entornó los ojos con recelo y resentimiento.

—No… No lo sé. La verdad, no importa. No podrás convencerme de hacerlo, así que no sigas intentándolo. Sólo conseguirás que termine odiándote más de lo que ya te odio y tu vida correrá riesgo. —No esperó a su inmediata respuesta y añadió rápidamente—: Iré a meditar.

—Nos vemos, Raven. —Ella simplemente lo ignoro y se teletransportó a la sala. Se encontraba completamente vacío y tranquilo, tal como a ella le agradaba. Se acercó al ventanal, mirando cómo la tarde se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. Suspiró y comenzó a levitar frente al paisaje, apresurándose porque sus pensamientos se perdieran en la paz de la meditación. Había sido necia y descuidada. Se había habituado a la familiaridad de Malchior, pero debía haber sabido que tarde o temprano el hombre dragón empezaría a conspirar por su liberación. No podía ser de otro modo. Tendría que haber estado preparada.

Raven no era estúpida y estaba consciente de que algo estaba bullendo en su interior. Algo que no debería estar ahí. La hechicera estaba consumida por el miedo y el orgullo y no se daba cuenta de lo evidente: sus sentimientos por el mago eran mucho más intensos de lo que hubiera querido. Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan y aquellas cenizas se habían vuelto una enorme llamarada en su corazón, una llamarada que intentaba ocultar inútilmente. Se puede esconder el fuego, ¿pero qué se hacía con el humo? ¿Qué haría con las sonrisas involuntarias que esbozaba ante su sarcasmo, el sonrojo ocultado en la oscuridad de su capucha o el alivio que sentía ante sus reconfortantes palabras? La joven había pasado toda su vida reprimiendo emociones, no aceptándolos y, aunque habiendo vivido introspeccionándose continuamente, continuaba en una terca negación.

Terminó de meditar, convencida de su capacidad para alejarse emocionalmente del hombre dragón y caminó de regreso a su habitación, segura de su fortaleza emocional y de la naturaleza pérfida de las palabras del hechicero.

Mientras andaba, Raven reflexionó sobre la dualidad de Malchior y lo increíble de ello. Al comienzo había pensado que Malchior siempre había sido el dragón de la leyenda y que el hombre del que se había enamorado había sido sólo la proyección del que fuera Rorek. No obstante, aquello no era cierto: Malchior era ambas cosas dragón y caballero, monstruo y hombre. Por eso la imagen del hombre convirtiéndose en dragón cuando lo liberó la primera vez. La historia dl libro de Nol era completamente distinta a la que ella había leído, los nombres y las ilustraciones habían sido trastocados por la magia de Malchior. Rorek sí fue el mago que lo encerró, pero su imagen y hazaña fueron completamente distorsionados. Malchior cambió su propio libro para embaucar a los lectores. Nacido para el engaño y el encanto, ese era él.

Suspiró. Raven llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, ya ensayando alguna mordacidad para decirle al albino. Entró aguardando la ya familiar voz venida del libro. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al no escuchar más que su propia respiración y pisadas; extrañada, dirigió sus ojos hacia el atril. El hielo recorrió su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron con horror: el libro había desaparecido. El desconcierto y el miedo invadieron su mente por largos, tortuosos, segundos, hasta que sus frenéticos orbes distinguieron algo en el vacío espacio.

Raven se acercó rápidamente, con su corazón latiendo acelerado por el temor. Se trataba de un trozo de papel, un pedazo de una página del desaparecido libro de Nol. Y tenía algo escrito en él, con una pulcra y elegante letra: _Te veo en la azotea._

La híbrida no perdió un solo segundo e inmediatamente se transportó al techo de la Torre, con decenas de posibilidades atacando sus pensamientos. Una bella puesta de sol la recibió, junto con una agradable brisa salina. No obstante, el hermoso paisaje fue un factor completamente secundario para Raven, cuyo aliento sintió desaparecer cuando sus ojos chocaron con otro par, de un azul intenso.

No daba crédito a lo que veía: Malchior se hallaba frente a ella, con el libro blanco en su mano derecha, gallardo y real. Era tal como la ilustración lo mostraba y como su mente lo había soñado tantas noches: el mismo cabello blanco cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda, la misma bufanda negra cubriendo su boca, la misma armadura, los mismos rasgos finos y misteriosos. Ambos se miraron sin pronunciar palabra durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente él decidió tomar la iniciativa y avanzó unos pasos.

—Lamento haberte alarmado —musitó con serenidad—, pero quería un escenario diferente y este era el único lugar que recordaba. Ciertamente no es el ideal y bastante cliché —corrígeme si no es la palabra—, pero tampoco contaba con el tiempo que hubiera deseado.

El cuerpo de Raven temblaba, hendido entre innumerables y contradictorias emociones que no alcanzó a asimilar. Una descarga de energía oscura salió de sus manos y dio de lleno en el pecho de Malchior, quien cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor.

—¿Cómo saliste del libro? —quiso saber la híbrida con una voz dura y gélida—. ¿Cómo rompiste la maldición?

—No he… roto nada —dijo el albino con dificultad, porfiando por levantarse—. Sigo siendo prisionero del libro de Nol. —Miró directamente a Raven, quien luchaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control—. Aquel hechizo que creíste no funcionó, pues sí lo hizo. Confundiste la palabra "descubrir" con la palabra "debilitar" o "anular" que en yakoh antiguo son muy parecidas. —Hizo una pausa—. Debilitó la maldición que me pusiste y me permitió esta forma de "libertad", parecida al del hombre de papel.

La chica le escuchaba con el recelo cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel, incapaz de creer en sus palabras. Malchior suspiró y continuó.

—La maldición sigue allí, sigo dependiendo del libro —susurró, tendiéndole el albo volumen—. Si lo alejas de mí, comenzaré a desvanecerme hasta desaparecer. Puedes intentarlo si no me crees —añadió con un dejo de disimulada tristeza.

—¿Qué hay del dragón? —Raven odió el insistente anhelo que comenzaba a levantarse desde su mente, pero no bajó la guardia. Las palabras del mago eran hechizantes, sin duda, y ella deseaba poder creer en ellas, pero el miedo, el dolor y la desconfianza eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier tonto deseo.

Malchior asintió con la cabeza, como si esperara aquella pregunta —esperaba muchas— y bajó la vista.

—No estoy seguro —admitió en un quedo susurro—. No lo siento más en mi interior, como si hubiera desaparecido. —Rió suavemente, una risa viril y ligera—. Ni siquiera sé si eso es posible, pero quizás sea un efecto secundario de haber tratado de salir por mi cuenta. Eso y que estoy increíblemente vulnerable, como ya has podido constatar.

La rabia, el sufrimiento y en anhelo despedazaban el corazón de Raven. Una parte de ella, irracional y estúpida, deseaba abrazarlo, besar sus labios, estrecharlo contra sí, sentir el toque de su piel y expresarle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo a su lado, lo mucho que seguía amándolo, pese a que era una locura; pero la otra parte, racional y dolida, estaba hundida en la negación, la desconfianza y el rechazo y lo único que deseaba era no verlo nunca más. Era ilusión y herida, pero ninguna tenía la hegemonía de su mente. Era una lucha constante entre dos partes irreconciliables e intensas de sí y sólo podía tratar de mantenerse controlada, aunque cada vez le costaba más.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —inquirió, esforzándose por detener el temblor de sus manos. Su voz era agresiva y agrietada.

Malchior avanzó unos pasos y tomó a la híbrida por los brazos. Su mirada era una flama de frenética intensidad.

—Porque quiero probarte que soy sincero, que no soy el que te traicionó. Ahora soy otro. —Sólo mentiras, pensaba ella—. No tengo energías, puedes encerrarme o matarme y no te lo reprocharé. Mi vida está en tus manos y este es el único método que logré idear para que me creyeras.

Raven sintió al mismo tiempo la electricidad de las manos del albino, la rabia explotando en sus ojos y el doloroso nudo en su garganta. Le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza.

—No te creo —le espetó, apartándose.

Alcanzó a ver el dolor en los ojos azules, así como también la amarga resignación y sufrió por causarle aquello, aun sabiendo que era necesario y, al mismo tiempo, aún negándose a creer. No podía. Era peligroso. El hechicero, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la partida, retrocedió y señaló su pecho.

—¡Atácame! No podré defenderme. ¡Lee mi mente! Soy un hombre ahora, no un trozo de papel que puede ocultarse. No puedo mentirte. Mis emociones y mis pensamientos no pueden engañarte más. Lee. Lee en mí —le instó con frenetismo.

La hechicera sólo lo miraba con el alma vibrante de emociones opuestas. Algo de energía salió erráticamente de su cuerpo por la fuerza de lo que sentía, pero no se detuvo a ver qué había destruido. Tenía sus ojos puestos en los de él, intentando descubrir en ellos verdad o mentira. Sin embargo, no podía.

—No importa cómo te sientas o lo que digas ahora. Es el pasado lo que sobrevive y lo que no puedo olvidar. Lo que hiciste nos separa y siempre lo hará. —_El que engaña una vez, lo hará volverá a hacer._

—No dejaré de intentar hasta que ese pasado sea borrado y reemplazado por lo nuevo, por esto, por lo real.

—No estoy lista para perdonarte —dijo Raven con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas que su capucha ocultaba magistralmente.

Él suavizó su mirada.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo —aseguró con calma. Sus ojos azules brillaban y la híbrida creó perderse en su profundidad y tristeza—. Al menos sigo vivo, eso es siempre bueno —rió— y ha de significar algo.

—Que no soy una asesina como crees, tal vez —respondió ella con tono que trataba de emular su tranquilidad y control.

El rostro del albino se puso serio y su silencio fue pesado e intenso. La brisa corría entre ellos como la involuntaria testigo de aquella tirante y dolorosa escena.

—Jamás creería que eres una asesina, Raven. Yo lo fui y sé que somos muy distintos. Pero en otros aspectos somos tan parecidos… —Se interrumpió—. Ya no sé qué más hacer, Raven. Tienes el libro, si deseas deshacerte de mí, enciérrame nuevamente. No volveré a molestarte. Nunca más volveré a decirte una sola palabra, será como si nunca me hubieras conocido.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue terrible y devastador. El corazón de Raven se sentía como estrujado por invisibles tenazas. Pese a todo el esfuerzo hercúleo que realizaba, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. ¿Por qué no podía creerle? Le estaba ofreciendo todo, le estaba dando todas las oportunidades, él estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida por el perdón, porque creyera. Pero no podía y él lo sabía.

—No puedes creer en mí ¿verdad? —preguntó Malchior.

—No, no puedo.

Antes de que Raven pudiera continuar hablando, el hechicero la tomó repentinamente por la cintura y juntó suave, pero intensamente, sus labios con los de ella. La capucha cayó sobre sus hombros y su cabello se alborotó por obra dl viento. Los brazos de la chica actuaron casi por su cuenta y se colgaron de su cuello. Eso era lo que deseaba, lo que su alma gritaba por conseguir, pero la agonía seguía presente y el remordimiento no cesaba de atormentarla. Fuego y abismo era Raven. Ilusión y desesperación era Malchior. Pese a que ella le había devuelto el gesto, él se separó con el ardor cubriendo sus ojos.

—Lo lamento —dijo con la voz estrangulada—, pero era algo que había querido hacer hace mucho. Y si es la última vez que seré un hombre libre, deseo observar y sentir la belleza del mundo una última vez.

Raven le soltó y retrocedió, impactada porque aquello hubiera sucedido. Eso tenía que ser un error. No podía ser de otro modo, aquello era prohibido, eso estaba mal. Se acercó al borde de la Torre, con el corazón latiendo con la fuerza de un sentimiento más vivo y doloroso que nunca.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó con la vita fija en el tranquilo océano bajo ella. Lo había besado, lo había besado. Infierno y paraíso, eso era lo que era.

—Si te lo dijera, no me creerías —murmuró entre tranquilo y sonriente. Había logrado un punto a su favor, pero debía ser prudente y humilde. Merecía el rechazo y la reticencia de Raven y lo sabía, pero la esperanza era más intensa

—Tienes razón, no te creería. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué…? Dices que cambiaste, ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Él se acercó a ella y miró al horizonte con ojos embelesados.

—Viví hace más de mil años, en una tierra muy distinta a esta. Tuve el mundo en mis manos cuando lo deseé y el poder que jamás soñé poseer. He sido conquistador, asesino, monstruo, protector, salvador y héroe. He sido odiado, temido, respetado y admirado. —En sus ojos pareció reflejarse el fragor de legendarias batallas—. Fui traicionado, blasfemado y perseguido por los míos y por cientos de generaciones, que le temían a mi poder. Quizás tenían razón en temerlo. Quise vengarme del mundo por las injusticias que viví, sin percatarme de que yo también había sido injusto y más. Deseaba libertad, deseaba vivir. Deseaba felicidad, pero la bestia en mi interior la confundió con la cruel satisfacción de la destrucción y la conquista. Sin embargo, siempre estuve solo. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? —Rió amargamente—. Aun como hombre, siempre fui solitario y crecí con la envidia de ver a mis compañeros vivir la alegría de la amistad, vivir la dicha de una pareja. Los desprecié, considerando que aquello era tentación de inferiores, indigno de un poder como el mío. Pero estaba equivocado y tú me lo mostraste. Nunca había conocido lo que ahora siento, demonicé los sentimientos, porque no los conocía. Esto es nuevo para mí, esto que ahora invade mi cuerpo es algo que nunca antes había experimentado: la voluntad férrea, el deseo intenso, la autenticidad firme.

Raven le escuchaba atentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración e inseguridad. Su corazón creía, creía con toda su fuerza, pero su mente sólo podía recordar el dolor de la traición.

—No quiero perder esto —continuó el mago—. Una venganza de siglos, inspirada por el rencor y la ignorancia, no vale lo que me has hecho conocer.

La híbrida le observó con una expresión irónica en sus facciones.

—De nada —dijo sarcásticamente.

Él rió, a su pesar.

—Soy un ser egoísta por naturaleza, lo sé, pero quiero probarte que aún existe nobleza en mi alma. Permite que mis palabras expresen la realidad y no la oculten, como hice contigo y con muchos otros, dame la oportunidad de probarte cuán humano puedo ser. Déjame ser un hombre por ti.

Ella se estremeció ante sus últimas palabras y se sintió sonrojar, reaccionando del único modo posible.

—No sabía que los caballeros andantes fueran tan sentimentales —comentó con ironía.

Malchior volvió a reír, esta vez más alegremente y el sonido de su risa aligeró la creciente tensión entre ambos y la pesadez que Raven sentía en todo su cuerpo. Comenzaba a ceder, si bien el miedo seguía atenazándola como una amenaza oculta y presente a la vez. El hechicero vio su sonrojo y sonrió, para luego sentir su propio corazón acelerarse. Había desnudado su alma para ella, lo peor ya había pasado. ¿Por qué sentirse tan nervioso?

Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo con vacilación. De su palma desnuda hizo surgir una brillante y bella rosa roja—. No se marchitará nunca y siempre estará fragante. —Se acercó a ella, se la extendió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla; ella tragó saliva, sin reaccionar. Él la miró con el sentimiento vivo en sus ojos—. Ahora bien, si me disculpa, mi dama… —Se sentó elegantemente en el borde, jadeando ligeramente y con los ojos cerrados—. Espero no hayas olvidado que tenía la energía justa. Una prueba más de que no te estoy mintiendo —añadió, irónico.

—¿Por qué el regalo? —preguntó ella, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero admirando la rosa.

—Tenía entendido que en este día es una tradición regalar flores a la bella dama que posee el corazón de un hombre.

Ella se ruborizó e hizo ademán de subirse la capucha, pero ya era tarde y se limitó a agradecer el detalle, procurando sonar firme y segura. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio: ella jugando con la flor y peleando con todo su ser para tomar una decisión correcta, él con el alma en un hilo y tratando de parecer tranquilo y controlado, aún cuando el miedo del rechazo final seguía presente en su mente. Sabía que ella estaba por tomar una resolución.

—¿Por qué siempre usas esa bufanda? —preguntó Raven de repente.

—Es una larga historia —respondió, algo sorprendido por la pregunta. Era cierto, la historia de aquella bufanda se remontaba a siglos atrás y continuaba a través de los años. Comenzó con la simpleza de una prenda y acabó como el recuerdo de una batalla inolvidable. La marca de Rorek.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía mirando hacia el frente.

—Bueno, tendremos mucho tiempo para que me lo expliques —susurró como quien no quiere la cosa. Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de ansiedad—. Por cierto, si vas a querer aprender a vivir en este mundo, tendrás que confiar en mí. —La sonrisa del mago no se hizo esperar, pese a que nadie podía verlo; su emoción era tal que tardó demasiado en responder—. A su vez, tendrás que enfrentarte a los Titanes en un par de horas, cuando acabe el hechizo, prepárate para ser asediado a preguntas y quizás a golpes. Trataré de que no sea tan violento, pero no respondo por sus reacciones. Sigues siendo el dragón que trató de destruir la Torre.

Él sintió que la euforia, la alegría y la conmoción inundaban su alma de un solo golpe y se sintió capaz de cualquier locura. No obstante, se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, sonriéndole al horizonte bajo su bufanda. Raven, en tanto, seguía imperturbable, con su mente aún en tensión, pero con un único pensamiento, arriesgado y temerario, fluyendo desde lo más profundo de su ser. _Estar con él, vale el riesgo que estoy corriendo._

—Y Malchior —Su voz era perfecta y tranquila—, si fallas esta vez, aunque tenga que arrancarme el corazón, arderás en las llamas de la agonía. ¿Quedó claro?

—Yo mismo encenderé el fuego si así fuera, mi dulce Raven.

Ella se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Malchior ensayó varias frases para decir y acciones para realizar, pero todo el valor se había desvanecido de su pecho. Una risa se atascó en su garganta: no era lo mismo hablarle a una doncella desde la seguridad de un libro que hacerlo en persona y mirándole a los ojos. Se sentía vulnerable y tímido, una sensación que creyó no volvería a sentir nunca más y se descubrió, quizás estúpida y neciamente, disfrutándola. Pasaron unos segundos más. Sonrió y supo exactamente qué decir.

—Feliz San Valentín, Raven.

El albino sintió como su mano era aferrada con fuerza por la de ella. Ambos seguían mirando el horizonte. Quizás San Valentín —estúpido y fantástico San Valentín— no fuera tan malo, después de todo.

—Feliz San Valentín, Malchior.

Sonreían. Y la rosa brillaba en su mano.


End file.
